


ALEC'S SWEATER

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magnus hates Alec's sweaters, Or not, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Magnus doesn't like Alec's boring sweater collections until he tries one on himself and it results in something more.





	ALEC'S SWEATER

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Hope you like this one shot. Sorry for any mistakes!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus and Alec had moved in together for a month now. So most of Alec's things were at Magnus's..even his sweaters. He doesn't like Alec's sweaters. They were boring and plain. Some of them even had holes in them. Magnus loved when Alec didn't wear anything at all. But whenever he wore a top it had to be either grey or black sweater. Magnus remembered once Alec did wore a dark blue sweater when he was in good mood. Blue? Is that even a colour? He thought colours should red orange yellow and pink. Those were his favourite ones. He wished Alec would wear them once in a while

He was waiting for his boyfriend to get ready for their dinner date night. Alec was taking a bath when Magnus decided to choose a shirt for him. If he was lucky he might find something bright but instead he was met with his grey and black sweaters. He smirked and clicked his fingers. Whoosh...sweaters were gone replacing with his choice of clothing

Alec came blushing from the bathroom with water still dripping from his hair. He quickly walked towards the cupboard. His eyes widened seeing multi colour shirts and T-shirts hanging in the closet

"Mags?" 

"Yes darling" cooed Magnus

"Where are my sweaters?"

"What?"

"My sweater Magnus! I can't find..."

"Which one Angel? Black one? Or the grey one? Wait a minute...maybe it's the black one again"

Alec frowned knowing what might have happened to his sweaters "Magnus did you magic them away?"

"Maybe"

"Magnus! Those were my favourite sweaters. You can't just throw them away" 

"Why don't you wear the shirt I chose for you. Look!"

Alec took a step back " Orange Mags? It's too bright! I will look like an idiot"

"Nonsense darling! You will look absolutely ravishing"

"No"

"Okay how about the red one?"

Alec's eyes went wide "Red one has sparky golden stripes on it!"

"It will go well with your black trousers"

"I have a perfect grey sweater to match my black trousers"

'But Alexander...."

"No Magnus...my sweaters....now!"

Magnus huffed "Fine! What is so special about them?" he pouted and clicked his fingers bringing back all of Alec's boring collection

AFTER DATE NIGHT

Alec was watching movie while Magnus was getting ready for bed. He removed his clothes wearing only boxers and lifted up the blankets straightening the curves when he saw Alec's sweater underneath them. He pursed his lips and picked up the material with his fingers. He held it up to his face and sighed happily. It smelled like Alec.

Magus looked at the sweater curiously. Why did Alexander like these sweaters. A thought came across his mind. He pulled the sweater over his head sliding his hands into the sleeves. It was soft. It was soft, warm and it smelled like Alec. He hummed wrapping his arms around himself and swayed a little, enjoying the smooth fabric that touched his skin

Alec stepped in the room and froze for a moment. Magnus was humming while he swayed from side to side. His eyes were closed and a small smile crept on his face. He looked so adorable.

Wait a minute. Is that my sweater?

Alec saw Magnus had worn his sweater and was hugging it tight to his body. Though it looked lot like he was practically drowning in it, sleeves so long that Alec could only see his fingertips. The collar was sliding off one of his shoulders and the younger boy wanted so badly to kiss his collarbone. He licked his lips. His eyes then fell down where the sweater ended at Magnus's mid thigh and only now he noticed he didn't wear anything else. Alec moaned loudly which made Magnus open his eyes "Alexander! God you scared me darling"

"You...you said that...you don't like my sweater" 

Magnus smiled "I don't like them...but this one is just.."

"Just?"

"Just like you Alexander"

Alec crossed the distance between them and kissed hard on the older man's lips. His hands pulling the older man close to him. 

Magnus chuckled into the kiss. He never thought wearing Alec's sweater will bring out this surprising result. He kissed the boy and matched his eagerness. They fell on the bed tangled into each other and Magnus knew this was going to be long night.

Yes Magnus loved Alec's sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you liked it :-)))


End file.
